The Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy ep4
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: They're not aliens. They're not astronauts. And they're not from our world. They are... "Fairies"! {Episode 4: First Date With Disaster}
1. Chapter 1 First Date With Disaster

(previously on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; Novia and her friends encountered ruthless bounty hunters from Emerald Tree academy, whom challenged them in a duel. During that ordeal, Novia has also met a handsome bioroid bounty hunter named Rondos. And once this is all over, Novia and Rondos has develope feelings for each other. But how will her friends will take it after they know who Rondos really is?)

It was a fair cloudless day on the planet of Vantaillas and all the four schools is in session. In Deltrella, Novia, Leela, Zieque, Hictor and Janus were in class, trying to ace their quizzes. But this just in, their teacher was called in for the staff meeting.

"Just keep on working, students." said the teacher. "I'm going to head for the staff meeting for the moment. So you better be finished by the time I get back. Understand?"

"YES, MA'AM!" all the students responded in unison as the teacher leaves the classroom.

Zieque puts his feet on his desk, refusing to finishes his quiz.

"Oh finally! I thought she never leaves." Zieque says with a lazy taunt.

Hictor shook his head in disgust. He is not impress with Zieque's pretty boy ways.

"You just love to avoid good work, don't you, Zieque?" said Hictor in a smart allick tone.

"Oh c'mon, Hictor. It's called taking a break." Zieque fired back. "You should try it sometime."

"I rather not." Hictor says as he tries to focus on his quiz.

"Dude! There's more to life than just wasting your brain away on papers." remarked Zieque as he invades Hictor's space.

"Yeah? And there's more to life than just flirting with girls and playing video games all day." Hictor said with a comback.

Novia, Leela, and Janus cracked up laughing with Hictor's smart comback towards Zieque.

"My, I know he told you!" laughed Janus.

Zieque sits back from his seat, turning his head away in defeat.

"Whatever." says Zieque.

Leela and Janus both turned to Novia.

"So, anyone up for a all girls movie night?" remarked Janus. "Sherris got rentals from the movie store downtown."

"I'm up for it." said Leela as she turns to Novia. "What about you Novia?"

Novia snaps out of it for a split second.

"Oh! Well, sorry girls. I can't." said Novia.

"Why not, Novia?" wondered Janus.

"I have plans to meet someone after school." said Novia.

Leela and Janus looked at each other in a funny way as they began to wonder who the secret boy is.

"You? Meeting someone after school?" said Janus. "Oooh! You're one lucky fairy! I'm so jealous right now."

"But I wonder, who is this special someone, Novia?" asked Leela.

"I hope it's me." said Zieque as he sticks his nose into their conversation.

Janus and Leela both got a little annoyed with the way Zieque jumps into their conversation like he did.

"Umm for one, it's not you! And two, it's none of your business!" snaps Janus. "And three, who would want to date your two-timing behind, you player?!"

"Every hot girl in Deltrella." said Zieque, showing off his charms.

"Oh boy. Not this again." said Hictor, shaking his head.

"Yeah, right." Leela said.

Novia turns around and looks out the window, wondering if Rondos is thinking the same way about her. Meanwhile, at Emerald Tree academy, Rondos is now in battle training class with the other bounty hunter students. But the coach tells them to take a 5 minute break. Rondos wipes away the sweat from his half machanical body. He walks towards the window, wondering if Novia is doing okay and if she's thinking of him. This just in, his coach came up to him.

"Hey my boy, Rondos!" said the coach. "Something on your mind, son?"

Rondos turns to face him.

"Oh, its you, coach. It's nothing, sir." said Rondos.

"Nothing? This don't look like nothing." remark the coach. "Just spill it out, son."

"Okay. You got me. Its a girl that I met at the mall a day ago." said Rondos, folding his arms while leaning his back on the wall.

"A girl you say?" the coach asked.

"Yes, sir. Her name is Novia." said Rondos. "She goes to Deltrella academy."

"Deltrella academy, eh?" says the coach.

"Yes. And when I look at her, there's something about her that draws me near to her." said Rondos. "It's like she is different from any other girls in the magical galaxy."

The coach pats on Rondos' metal shoulder.

"Well son, all I can say is this." remarked the coach as he sets Rondos straight. "There is a time for crushes and there is a time to get back to training. So why won't you get back to the battle chamber and focus on your skills? You're gonna need your arms to do more than just holding her hands."

Rondos smiles as he shakes his head.

"Alright, coach. You got it." says Rondos as he went back into the battlefield training. The coach looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Kids. They sure do grow up so fast alright." the coach thought to himself as he too went back to the control room.

 **{end of chapter 1}**


	2. Chapter 2 First Date With Disaster

**{chapter 2}**

Meanwhile, as hours passes by at Deltrella, Novia and her friends were walking down to lunch. But until they encountered a long line of girls, waiting and chatting with each other in which leaves Novia and her friends puzzled.

"What is that line all about?" wondered Hictor in confusion.

"That's a good question." says Novia, wondering herself. "I wonder what is going on."

"Let's check it out." said Brunknox as they headed down to the cafeteria.

As they reach the area, they saw a fancy dining table in the middle of the room. The person sitting at that table is Zieque. And he was doing speed dating with all the other girls in the academy. Novia and the others knew it was him who was making all the other girls wait in line for the chance to win his affection, or at least a few of them. Novia and the other walked up to him as he turns around to see them.

"Hey, guys!" Zieque said. "Like what I set up?"

The fairies gazed at the fancy table he set up. Then they looked at each other, seemingly very puzzled and confused.

"Zieque, what are you doing?" asked Novia.

"Speed dating, Novia." said Zieque, putting his arms behind his head. "The fastest way to get hitched."

"More like the most stupidest and the most pathetic way to get shoot down." said Beautrice with a edgy attitude.

"You guys should try speed dating." remarked Zieque.

"I'll pass on that one." said Hictor, refusing Zieque's offer.

"That goes double for me." said Kartanna, agreeing with Hictor.

"Fine! You guys don't know what you're missing." Zieque says as he gets back to the table in order to continue speed dating.

Novia and the others walked to the other table and sat down. They all wondered how Zieque can handle this.

"I don't think he stands a chance, doing this stupid speed dating crap." said Beautrice.

"I like to see the look on his face when he gets shoot down by the other girls here." Janus says, smiling devilishly.

As each girl gets a turn, Zieque uses his charms to win their hearts. But yet, he keeps rejecting every one of them, knowing that he has a certain taste. Over time, his ego gets the better of him and it made the girls quit his games. The line dispatched from one another and Zieque is left wondering why they're leaving.

"Hey! Where you all going? Speed dating not over yet!" said Zieque as he tried to stop the girls from leaving.

Janus, Beautrice, Sherris and Kartanna laughed at him as he was making a fool out of himself. As all the girls left, Zieque became frustrated and he went to sat down with his Winx crew.

"Man! These girls don't wanna date me." whined Zieque. "This sucks!"

"Yes, it sure does." Brunknox remarked, trying not to make fun out of Zieque.

Novia tries to cheer Zieque up.

"Maybe you should try being... um... Discreet." remarked Novia as she pats Zieque's shoulder.

"Discreet? What do you mean?" Zieque asked.

"Well, be more opened to what and who the another person is." said Novia. "You see, girls like a guy who is willingly open to anything. Like their personalities, hobbies, their likes and dislikes, their future goals, anything."

During that friendly chat from the princess, Zieque began to think that Novia likes him. So he agreed to follow her advice.

"You know? You're right, sweetie." said Zieque. "I need to work on my self-confindience and my manners. Thanks, Novia."

He hugs Novia and he gets up to try being discreet. The others feel that he may not inturpeted what Novia said. They knew he's going to mess this up sooner or later.

"Uh-oh." said Sherris, sarcasticly. "Another mission to fail again."

"I can't watch." Aaron said.

"Me neither." said Janus.

"I'm sure he'll finally understand... I hope anyway." Leela says with a down look on her face.

"Well we better get to class now." said Hictor as he gets up from the table. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah. Later, Hictor." said Leela as she heads to class as well.

As all of the Winx Club go to their third simester, Novia recieved a text message on her phone. The text message came from Rondos. She click the inbox and message says, "Meet me at the Harborside Port, Downtown Vantaillas. I'll see you there". Novia blushed as she accepts his message.

"Rondos." Novia thought to herself.

As she walk to class, a scary nigthmarish bird watched her. It was one of Jarz's dark demonic watcher birds that he sent to watch the Winx Club's every move. Meanwhile, back at Despairia, the Black Trix were planning their next move on the Winx fairies. As Jarz was spying on Novia, he can't help but wonder what is it that got Novia so deeply in love with. Cyclonus walked up towards him.

"What are you doing, dear brother?" asked Cyclonus, surprising Jarz.

He turned around, getting all jumpy.

"Cyclonus! Don't sneak up on me like that!" shouted Jarz, startled. "I've could've nearly blasted you!"

Cyclonus looks over Jarz's shoulder and sees Novia from Jarz's spybird's eye.

"Ah! Spying on these poor little fairies, aren't we?" said Cyclonus with a creepy erie tone of voice.

"Yeah! So what if I am!" snapped Jarz, a little annoyed with his brother.

But this just in, Katrissa, Zenna and Eyna came in.

"And that is a good thing, Jarz." said Katrissa, smiling evilly. "Keeping watch on these annoying little fairies is quite the smart idea."

Eyna became very impatient and disgusted when she sees the image of Novia through Jarz's spybird's eye.

"Why can't we just go blast them all away?!" Eyna said in a nasty tone of voice. "I hate every one of them!"

"Calm yourself, Eyna." said Zenna, stopping Eyna. "We know you attend to lose control when your angry."

Eyna growls in disgust as she folds her arms.

"Oh whatever!" snaps Eyna.

"Sisters, let's not be too hasty over ourselves." said Katrissa. "So let's try not to lose focus on the real targets here. Ok?"

"Sorry!" said both Zenna and Eyna in unison.

"So what's our next move, dear sister?" Cyclonus asked, smiling at Katrissa.

Looking at Novia through the spybird's eye, Katrissa thought of a plan. She smiles evilly as she flicks her long black hair.

"Keep watch on one of the fairies, Jarz." Katrissa commanded. "See whatever it is that one of them cares so much about. And when you do, report to us immediately and then we will attack them where it hurts."

Jarz seems to be interested with Katrissa's wicked plan.

"I like the sound of that." said Jarz. "I'm on it."

"In the meantime, all we can do is wait." said Katrissa as she and the others leave to their post.

Jarz continues to spy on Novia for his siblings.

 **{end of chapter 2}**


	3. Chapter 3 First Date With Disaster

**{chapter 3}**

As night fell, the Winx girls were having their movie time with each other. Sherris has picked a movie that every girl in the magical galaxy would love. A movie with a young girl who fell in love with a vampire boy. Beautrice loves movies that includes vampires and dark related creatures, but she's not a big fan of romantic setting films. But for the sake of Sherris, she gave in. They were all watching the movie together, until Zieque comes barging in their room.

"Hey, ladies! What's good?" said Zieque with a upbeat glee as he sats down with the girls.

The girls were not amused of his annoying entrance.

"Um Zieque, didn't you get the memo?" Kartanna snapped, folding her arms. "This is a girls movie night. No boys allowed!"

"Oh c'mon! I just wanna see what cha watching." said Zieque as he watches closely to the screen. "Ugh! Why are you guys watching this crap?"

"It's not crap, you moron!" shouts Sherris. "It's a girl's dream classic film."

"And that is something you just don't get." said Janus.

Zieque rolls his eyes with a disgusted tone.

"Whatever." said Zieque. "Who wants to watch this pathetic movie, when you can get some action up in here?"

The girls kicked Zieque out of their room.

"Bye, Zieque!" they all said as Janus shuts the door.

As they got back to their movie, Leela began to wonder where Novia is.

"Um girls, where's Novia?" asked Leela as she looks around.

The girls shrugged their shoulders for they do not know where she is either.

"Who knows?" said Janus, eating her popcorn. "She did say something about going to meet this mystery boy at the Harborside Port."

Then a minute later, the thought about it made the girls wonder who is this mystery boy that Novia was seeing. They took a minute to pause their movie and began to wonder.

"Hmm... Mystery boy, eh?" Kartanna remarked.

"I like to meet this mystery boy that Novia is seeing." said Sherris. "Whoever he is."

"So what do you guys think?" asked Janus.

"I think we should ask her about it when she gets back." said Beautrice.

"Or we can just interrogate her for information." remarked Janus, punching her own fist.

Kartanna shook her head.

"No no no, Janus." said Kartanna, stopping her. "She's our friend. We don't interrogate our b. ."

"Hey, I was kidding." Janus joked, interrupting Kartanna before she could finish.

Leela turned to the window, beginning to wonder about Novia.

"That is a really good question alright." Leela thought to herself. "Who is she meeting anyway?"

Meanwhile, somewhere in Vantaillas' major city, Novia was flying through downtown as she's heading towards the Harborside Port. When she arrived there, she landed on the dock and is now was looking for him.

"He said meet him here in the Harborside Port." thought Novia. "So why isn't he here?"

Just a minute later, Rondos arrives and is standing right behind her.

"Hello." said Rondos as he playfully cleared his throat.

Novia turned around and faced him. She smiles back at him.

"Oh! I thought you'll never show." said Novia.

"Nah! Now why would I do that?" said Rondos as he walks closer to Novia. He is now admiring her beautiful large, glowing wings.

"What?" Novia asked, wondering why Rondos is staring at her wings.

"Nothing. It's just that you look even more amazing with those wings." says Rondos.

Novia blushed red as a rose when hearing those words.

"Why thank you." said Novia, smiling.

They hold each others hands. And they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey, can you come with me for a sec?" asked Rondos as he got onto his hoverboard. "There's something I wanted to show you."

"What is it?" Novia wondered.

Rondos took her hand.

"You'll see. Come on." said Rondos as he takes Novia to a special place outside of Vantaillas city.

As they fly away, Jarz's evil watchbird followed them. Somewhere on the outskirts parks, the two arrives at the cave entrance in the middle of the enchanted forest. Then Rondos lures Novia into the cave.

"Rondos, where are you taking me?" asked Novia as she looks around her.

"Trust me. You're gonna love this place." said Rondos as they reached to the exit. "But first, I want you to close your eyes."

"Ok." said Novia as she closes her eyes.

Rondos continued to lure her into the exit. There, they entered a special oasis, surrounded by rainbow crystal shards everywhere and a gigantic waterfall. Down the path is a flowing river that leads to the oceans of Vantaillas.

"Ok, Novia. You may open your eyes now." said Rondos.

Novia opens her eyes and finds herself in the oasis. She looks around to see how beautiful the oasis is. She looks back at Rondos.

"Oh it's so beautiful." exclaimed Novia. "Is this what you wanna show me?"

"Yep." says Rondos, smiling.

"I never been to this place before." said Novia as she gazes at the crystal shards all over the place. "It's really beautiful here."

Rondos got closer to Novia and touched her hand.

"And we haven't got to the best part yet." remarked Rondos with a smirk.

"What's the best part?" Novia asked in wonderment.

"Just watch." Rondos says as he points at the background.

Novia turns to look at the oasis. As the moon shines on the crystal shards, they began to glow bright colors. As well as they can change colors. Novia was so mesmorized by the effect of the crystal shards from the moon. Rondos knew she would like the beautifully setting of the oasis. Novia turns back to face Rondos.

"Oh my gosh. This is so pretty." said Novia. "I wish my friends were here to see this."

"I bet they'll like it as well as we do." said Rondos.

Novia and Rondos face one another and they began to share their very first kiss. From the far view, the evil watchbrid was spying on them and captured every moment of what Novia and Rondos were doing. It magically reported to his master, Jarz. It showed him the image of Novia and Rondos in the oasis. Jarz smiled with an evil glee.

"Ah! we have a winner." said Jarz. "Its disgustingly perfect. That weak little fairy is in love with a bioroid bounty hunter."

He got up from his seat.

"My brother and sisters are so gonna love this." said Jarz as he walks out of his chamber.

Meanwhile, back at Deltrella the minute morning came, Novia slept in, not aware of the time. As she woke up, her friends were looking at her. She was surprise and confused.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" wondered Novia, pulling the blankets close.

"Uhh... You was oversleeping." said Kartanna, folding her arms with a funny look on her face.

"Oh did I?" Novia exclaimed.

"Sure did." said Beautrice.

"Oh no, what time is it?" Novia said, jumping out of bed. "Am I late?"

Sherris puts her hands on Novia's shoulders.

"Relax, girl. We got time to get ready." said Sherris.

"But before we do just that, we have to ask. Whose the mystery boy you were with last night?" asked Janus.

"Mystery boy?" Novia wondered in confusion. "What mystery boy?"

"Don't lie to us, Novia." said Beautrice, gently shoving Novia. "We know you were out last night."

"And came back late in the morning just now." Leela says.

Sherris sat on the bed, waiting to hear Novia's story.

"Come on, Novia. Whose the secret hottie?" Sherris asked.

"Yeah. Spill." Beautrice demanded gently.

Novia blushed as she brushed her bang back. But before she can tell them, Aaron came knocking on the door.

"Come in!" said Leela.

Aaron entered the room.

"Hey girls. Sorry to interupt your girl meeting thing, but we gotta head to class." said Aaron.

"Ok, we be right there." said Leela.

As they all get ready to head to class, they turn to Novia one more time.

"Tell us at lunch then." Kartanna said to Novia. "Ok, girl?"

Novia nods her head agreeably.

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell you at lunch." said Novia as she got dressed, and heads out the dorm room.

The others watched Novia walk to class.

"I wonder what cha hiding, Novia?" Sherris whispered to herself as she as well as the others, headed to their classes.

 **{end of chapter 3}**


	4. Chapter 4 First Date With Disaster

**{chapter 4}**

It has been a few days that Novia has recently be seeing Rondos for quite some time. She did has told her friends at lunch who is the guy she is meeting after school. She told them everything, but niether of them had meet him in person yet in which had made the Winx even more suspicious of the secret boyfriend Novia has seeing lately. At the same time, Zieque tries using his charm on every girl in Deltrella, but none of them buys his charismatic ways. So he tries to flirt with Novia, but due to her falling in love with Rondos, she didn't buy it either. Which lead Zieque and as well as the others, becoming very suspicious towards Novia. So they form a group meeting late that night. Planning on spying on Novia to take a glimps of her secret boyfriend.

"Alright, everyone. Is "Opperation Nightwingz" all set, and ready to go?" Sherris asked in a strong tone.

"Yes." said Hictor. "You know I'm ready for everything that involves my ancient tech skills."

Leela looked down, feeling like she would betray Novia for this, if she knew they were spying on her.

"Um... Guys? I don't feel right about this." says Leela.

Janus hugged Leela, trying to convince her.

"What's wrong?" Janus wondered, worrying about Leela. "Don't tell me that the lunch lady fed you the wrong food earlier, hasn't she?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything about the food." said Leela. "I'm talking about spying on Novia."

"Don't worry about it, Leela." said Beautrice, flicking her gothic hair bang. "We're only doing this, not just to take a glimps of her secret boyfriend, but it's also for her own protection. What's the harm in that?"

Overhearing that Novia has a secret boyfriend, Zieque was crushed. Then he comes running in and chimes into the meeting.

"Secret boyfriend?!" Zieque exclaimed, out of breathe.

The girls turn to him.

"Uh, didn't you just noticed that?" said Kartanna.

"Noticed what?" asked Zieque in confusion.

"Duh, dude. Novia is secretly meeting a strange guy she met somewhere." said Brunknox.

Zieque was badly crushed. But then volunteers to join the spying group.

"I like to meet this secret boyfriend of hers." said Zieque, punching his palm with his fist. "And maybe give him a piece of my mind."

"Hey! Let's not be so hostile, you guys." said Aaron. "We don't know if he's bad or not."

"We'll never know unless we meet him in person." said Janus.

"So all in favor then?" Hictor said.

All of the winx fairies agreed as they all turn to head out the door.

"Let's go see that secret hottie Novia is seeing." said Sherris, winking.

As they snuck out of the school, they got into Hictor's hovervan and tracks Novia down. Meanwhile, at the Harborside Port, Novia waited for Rondos to show up again like he promised her. This just in, Rondos finally showed. He smiled as he approaches Novia.

"Hey sorry I'm late, Novia." said Rondos.

Novia walks over to him and embraces in his strong half-mechanical arms.

"That's ok. You're here now." said Novia as she blushed.

As she and Rondos stood there, the Winx were hiding behind the bushes far from across the dock, watching them.

"So that's the guy Novia was in love with." said Aaron, watching her with spy telescope.

"He's like a half bioroid or something." said Janus.

"Um sorry to sound stupid and all, but what's a bioroid?" asked Sherris, cluelessly.

"Bioroids are living mechanical orgasms that are quite similar to cyborgs and androids." said Kartanna as she uses her spell to examine Rondos from head to toe. "But they're more likely to be on a DNA standards. They often appear as half human, half living robotic orgasms."

"Or sometimes, the other way around." said Hictor, whom was also examining him as well.

"Sorry to reign on you science fair, geniuses." said Brunknox, interupting the two. "But we gotta keep watch on Novia."

Kartanna and Hictor rolled their eyes and sighed as they continue to spy on Novia and Rondos.

"Hey wanna go somewhere to grab a bite to eat?" asked Rondos.

"Well sure, why not." said Novia as she holds Rondos' robotic hand.

"I know just the place." said Rondos. "You're gonna love it there."

But before they can leave, a blast of dark crystals shot out of nowhere and nearly hit Novia and Rondos. But luckily, Rondos grabs Novia and jumps out of the way, just in time.

"Novia, you okay?" Rondos asked

"Yes, I'm fine." said Novia, brushing her blouse. "What was that?"

"I don't know." said Rondos.

All of the sudden, they hear wicked laughs crackling out of the blue.

"Sorry! Dinner plans' just got cancled." said a voice

When Novia and Rondos looks up, they saw five figures appearing out of the shadows. It was the Black Trix.

"Who are these creeps?" said Rondos as he began to grab his weapons.

"The Black Trix." said Novia, preparing to fight.

The Black Trix approaches them with extreme prejudice. Novia and Rondos both back away as they got cornered.

"Your enternal trip to the point of no return, awaits you." said Cyclonus with a wicked smile on his face, cracking his knuckles.

Before the Winx knew it, Novia and Rondos are both in danger to the likes of the Black Trix.

 **{end of chapter 4}**


	5. Chapter 5: First Date With Disaster

**{the final part}**

The Black Trix crept closer and closer to Novia and Rondos, with their dark spells positioned ready in their hands. Seeing that the two are in danger, the Winx spring into action in order to save their friend.

"The Black Trix?! What are those freaks doing here?!" said Janus.

"Up to no good. What else?" Brunknox joked a little.

"We gotta get out there and help them!" said Leela as she gets up. "C'mon, Winx! Let's go help Novia out!"

They all huddled around each other and they began to transform into fairies.

"Magic Winx! Galaxy!" they shouted.

"Brunknox! Fairy of Godlike Power!" shouts Brunknox.

"Janus! Fairy of Volcanos of Venus!" shouts Janus.

"Aaron! Fairy of Cyber-Skating!" shouts Aaron.

"Sherris! Fairy of the Sun, Moon and Stars!" shouts Sherris.

"Zieque! Fairy of Beams and Sabers!" shouts Zieque.

"Beautrice! Fairy of Ravens and Darkness!" shouts Beautrice.

"Leela! Fairy of Blue Morphix!" shouts Leela.

"Hictor! Fairy of Techno-Sorcery!" shouts Hictor.

"Kartanna! Fairy of Alien Technology!" shouts Kartanna.

The Winx Club fairies sprung out behind the bushes and went to stop the Black Trix from attacking Novia and Rondos.

"Hey, Black Trix! Why won't you pick on someone your own size!?" yelled Aaron.

The Black Trix turns around to face the Winx, whom was darting right towards them. The evil siblings dodged the Winx and they surrounded them with prejudice.

"I got 'em!" said Aaron as he flies towards Jarz with full power. " **Cyberblade Burst!** "

He knocked Jarz right out of the sky. Jarz recovered his balance in mid air and began to attack back. Novia and Rondos were watching the fairies fight them off. The two lovers both looked at each other, with their strong eyes pleading.

"I think we should help them." said Rondos. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes." Novia replied, nodding. "But but careful with the Black Trix. They are very nasty group of witches and wizards."

Rondos brings out his weapons.

"Please. I handled worse things." Rondos says with a smirk. "How tough can they be?"

Novia smiled with her eyes. She turns to help her Winx friends fight the Black Trix. She too began to transform.

"I'm coming, you guys." said Novia as she glows brightly. "Magic Winx! Galaxy!"

With her fiery star powers swarm around her, the young fairy princess's transformation begins.

"Novia! Fairy of the Fire Stars!" shouts Novia.

She flies up to join her friends. The Black Trix were about to attack, but Novia bounced back at them.

"Black Trix! This is for ruining my date!" Novia shouts as she conjures a fiery energy. " **Pyro Solarstorm!** "

Novia's attack throws the Black Trix back. But they are not giving up just yet.

"You think you can beat us again, little fairy?!" yelled Zenna. "Well think again! **Claws Of The Swamp Beast!** "

A shadow of a disembodied hands grabs the Winx fairies and then tries to crush them. Just as Zenna smiles evilly, Rondos laser blasted her, freeing the Winx.

"Na uh uh! That's no way to treat your tourists." teased Rondos. "You should greet them like this!"

He shoots powerful plasma lasers at the Black Trix and just as he thought it hurted them, Cyclonus fought back by conjuring a dark storm spell.

"Take this!" says Cyclonus as he uses his whirlwinds to blow Rondos towards the wall of the park building.

The Winx fairies fired rapid spell attacks at the evil Black Trix and the fight became intense.

" **Magma Surge!** " says Janus, firing her attack at Eyna.

" **Solar Prism!** " Sherris says, firing her attack on Jarz.

" **Foot Of A God!** " yells Brunknox, attacking Cyclonus.

Zenna and Beautrice got their showdown. The two glanced off at each other with their spells in hand.

"Scared of monsters, stupid little fairy?" taunted Zenna as she attacks Beautrice. " **Wrath Of The Beast King!** "

But Beautrice counters Zenna's attack by using a shadow reflector and spews it back at the witch.

"Are you, witch?!" Beautrice teases with her arms folded.

And now, its just Novia and Katrissa.

"Say goodbye, fairy!" hissed Katrissa as she shoots dark crystal shards at Novia.

But Novia shielded herself with a fire barrier. Her eyes began to glow brighter than ever and she uses her full force on the Black Trix. Just a second later, everyone is now on the ground after the blast. And the Black Trix vanished. The Winx gets up from the ground and they were wondering what has happened.

"Oww! My head." said Zieque, holding his forehead.

"Everyone okay?" said Brunknox, checking to see if anyone is not hurt.

"I'll live." said Beautrice, getting up and brushing gravel off her clothes.

Leela fixes her long light blue hair.

"We're alright." said Leela as she looks around her. "But Novia is not here."

"Again?" said Janus with a pouty and frustrated tone.

"Great." said Aaron, sitting down on the bench, frustrated as well.

"She's right here!" shouted Rondos, whom was carrying Novia in his strong half-mechanical arms.

The fairies gathered around Rondos to see if Novia's okay. But then a minute later, she opens her eyes and see everyone staring at her, relieved at last that she's okay.

"Hi, guys." said Novia faintly.

As Rondos puts Novia back on her feet, the team looked at Novia for one minute. Then they all turn to Rondos.

"So this is the secret boyfriend you keep seeing, huh Novia?" said Kartanna, nudgging Novia gently.

"Well he's not so secret anymore." said Novia, blushing.

Sherris walked up to him and was admired by his mechanical body.

"Not to mention, he does look good... In parts." says Sherris.

"Careful, Sherris. I believe he is already taken." said Beautrice, smiling.

"I know that." said Sherris.

Everyone laughed along with her. But this just in, Rondos realized he has training class in the morning. He hopped onto his hoverboard. Before he can take off, Rondos turns to the Winx fairies once more.

"I'm sorry for leaving so soon, but I gotta go." said Rondos as he hovers away on his board. "I'll see you fairies later. Especially you, Novia."

He winks at Novia. She blushed as red as a rose. As Rondos flies away back to the Emerald Tree academy, the Winx watched him leave.

"Wow! Do people come and go so quick here, or what?" said Brunknox

"And I want that board of his." said Zieque, jealous of the board Rondos has.

"You already got a hoverboard, Zieque!" said Kartanna, shaking her head.

"Oh! Yeah. I did." Zieque chuckled, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Sherris approachs Novia, whom was still staring at the starry night sky.

"I do have to admit, Novia. He is quite cute." said Sherris, being cheerful. "But what was his name again?"

"Rondos." said Novia, staring at the sky, thinking of Rondos. "His name is Rondos."

 **{end of final chapter}**

(Next time on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy. Aaron heads back to his home planet, Earth, to visit his family in Kansas City. He invited his friends to come with him and already they were not used into knowing what humans do on their planet. Not only that, the Black Trix follows the Winx to Earth. They conjured a ancient giant monster; The Chimera to hunt the Winx down. Can the fairies stop the monster and save Aaron's hometown he once grew up in?)


End file.
